1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to process optimization. More particularly the present invention relates to a system to reduce water loss and overflow loss in a paper mill by recycling water back into the system, and using the entire overflow.
2. Description of Related Art
In present-day paper mills, an abundance of fresh water is needed for the paper making process, including, among other things, washing requirements and paper stock preparation. After these uses, these waters are passed mainly to mix with fibrous circulation waters. Any excess amount of circulation water is disposed of as waste water. The net amount of fresh water that is needed for a paper machine is of an order of about 10 cubic meters per ton of paper produced. Thus, from a paper mill, an abundance of warm waste water is obtained, which must be cleaned and filtered before disposal.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may efficiently and effectively recycle water in a paper mill, reducing waste water and the need for fresh water.